Обсуждение Farm Frenzy вики:Администраторы/Архив/2
Сферы преимущественной компетенции Коллеги, нет ли смысла на странице со списком администраторов каждому админу указать, в каких примерно областях он преимущественно разбирается? Потому что если где-то что-то произошло и кто-то из участников хочет к админу обратиться — перед ним только список из ничего не говорящих имен, а если бы около одного имени было написано, условно говоря, «программист», а около другого — «историк», то было бы проще сориентироваться, кого правильнее позвать. А то вот меня нынче спросили (в ответ на приветствие новичку) чего-то про Hash (типа в какую категорию такие статьи относить) — и я ну совсем ничем не мог посодействовать :) Дмитрий Кузьмин 17:11, 15 января 2006 (UTC) : Админам в принципе совершенно необязательно быть специалистами в той или иной области знаний. По минимуму, достаточно желания выполнять некоторые специальные обязанности (для которых выдаются дополнительные полномочия) и доверия сообщества. В то же время, несомненно есть участники (не обязательно админы), сильно интересующиеся теми или иными областями, или даже являющиеся в них экспертами, они обычно перечислены на странице Википедия:Тематика. MaxiMaxiMax 17:21, 15 января 2006 (UTC) :: Сколько все-таки есть всего полезного в разных уголках! И не до конца понятно, как об этом простому смертному узнать... Может, в шаблон приветствия эту инфу загнать? Дмитрий Кузьмин 17:53, 15 января 2006 (UTC) :::Тогда уж надо заодно и страничку Википедия:Участники рекомендовать. С. Л. 19:42, 15 января 2006 (UTC) Лишение администраторских полномочий А почему заявки на администраторское звание и обсуждение этих заявок происходят в локальной Википедии, а заявки на лишение админского статуса нужно подавать в meta? LoKi 22:54, 28 января 2006 (UTC) : Технически лишить статуса администратора может пользователь с правами стюарда (Steward), который и есть на Мете. Однако решение об освобождении администратора от занимаемой должности в любом случае принамает сообщество, а стюард только выполняет запрос. --Solon 23:34, 28 января 2006 (UTC) :: Просто было бы удобнее обсудить этот вопрос здесь, а потом уже поставить стюарда перед сложившимся мнением сообщества. В локальной Википедии это делать проще, да и не все пользователи обязаны знать английский язык (язык Меты). LoKi 23:43, 28 января 2006 (UTC) ::: Всё именно так и есть. Обуждение и принятие решения происходят локально, а стюард просто по запросу осуществляет сам процесс. --Solon 00:02, 29 января 2006 (UTC) :::: И даже более того — стюарды не выполняют своих обязанностей в своих «родных» разделах, для этого используется независимый стюард. же касается первичного решения о лишении статуса администратора мы вроде бы хотели отдать это арбитрам чтобы избежать подтасовок? PS. А кого, если не секрет, мы хотим лишать полномочий? MaxiMaxiMax 04:50, 29 января 2006 (UTC) ::::: Пока — никого. ;) Просто хотел уточнить процедуру. LoKi 07:17, 29 января 2006 (UTC) :::::: Арбитры по-моему тут ни причем, если речь не идет о конкретном деле. Народ поставил, народ может и снять, как за конкретное дело, так и по совокупности общего поведения. --Ornil 19:38, 30 января 2006 (UTC) Заявка на полублокировку заявляют статьи на полублокировку? —Mithgol the Webmaster 05:45, 10 марта 2006 (UTC) *Обратись к любому из админов на страницу обсуждения или мылом. --Torin 05:55, 10 марта 2006 (UTC) Критерии назначения в админы Положим, должность админа не обязывает человека быть полезным вкладчиком, проникнутым целями и идеями Википедии. Тогда админ есть лишь участник, наделённый возможностями удаления, быстрого отката и блокировки-разблокировки (правку технических страниц тут не рассматриваем). Этими возможностями его наделять стоит только если можно уверенно предполагать, что получив их он принесёт больше пользы, не принося вреда. По поводу конфликтности вопрос тут должен вставать только об откатах (ибо там админы привилегированы) и разблокировках. Количество правок — совершенно незначительный показатель. «Как собираешься использовать должность» — кретинский вопрос. Видна полная бессмысленность нынешних критериев принятия в админство. Поэтому предлагаю свои. Кандидата нужно отследить по каждому из пунктов: * Мнения участника об удалении страниц (расставляемые метки к удалению; высказывания на ВП:КУ) Задать вопросы по случаям, противоречащим целям Вики; в общем участник должен быть «чист». * Битвы правок. То же. * Личные конфликты. Должно быть либо всё гладко, либо очевидно стремление решить дело в пользу проекта. При этом выходя на суд, кандидат должен помочь найти все такие спорные случаи и объясниться до того, как ему задали вопрос. В спорном случае (напр. пришёл не очень давно или внёс мало правок/охватил мало тем) ему следует сделать экзамен, спросив о его решениях по одному из нынешних случаев (к удалению, война правок, блокировки). Тоже должно быть всё обосновано и соответствовать целям проекта. Ramir 14:20, 17 марта 2006 (UTC) О соответствии целям проекта Для суждения о соответствии целям проекта придётся вступать в обсуждения и, вероятно, споры. Но надеюсь, что само установление важности этого показателя заставит сообщество чаще задумываться о том, что и зачем они делают, и в большинстве случаев без препираний приходить к согласию. Вместо правил следует ссылаться на уже закрытые дискуссии, приведшие к согласию и давшие решение. Так, во-первых, обеспечивается непосредственное равноправие всех случаев (ибо ссылаясь на аналогичные случаи, можно тут же обсудить разницу и сходство их), остаётся возможность оспаривания любого решения (от участников потребуется выдвигать осмысленный довод, вместо несокрушимого «Волга впадает в Каспийское море, поэтому в этом случае действует правило такое-то»), и рациональность всех решений ставится конечной целью обсуждения (ибо соответствие правилам — не всегда лучшее решение, и чем жёстче определены правила, тем меньше добра они несут). Ramir 14:20, 17 марта 2006 (UTC) Лишение прав *Народ, тут есть неактивные админы. Может, чтобы лишнего не разводить, лишить их великого звания;) Всё-таки, если чел не активен около года, то есть смысл? --pauk 06:02, 31 марта 2006 (UTC) ** Я думаю что это имеет смысл, например, на мете и в коммонс есть такие правила. У нас таких правил пока нет, но можно их принять, если сообщество поддержит идею. MaxiMaxiMax 06:15, 31 марта 2006 (UTC) ** Разумно. Чтобы не создавалось впечатления, что у нас «много» админов, хотя на самом деле многие уже давно спят. [[Участник:LoKi|'L'''o'K'i]] 06:39, 31 марта 2006 (UTC) ** Как это будет сделано практически? Надеюсь, не голосованием, а то выйдет опасный прецедент... --Grey horse 06:42, 31 марта 2006 (UTC) *** Правила должны приниматься голосованием. Предлагаю ввести совершенно разумный сверху срок — 'отсутствие любых правок в течении года'. Если человек даже сильно занят, для него не составит труда сделать одну правку. Можно, конечно, ввести такой критерий что если не сделал ни одной блокировки в течении года, то выгонять, но тогда Локи придётся вступать в админы каждый год заново :) Шучу, конечно. MaxiMaxiMax 06:48, 31 марта 2006 (UTC) **** Предлагаю разблокировку считать наравне с блокировкой. -- Vald 09:41, 31 марта 2006 (UTC) ***** Я же пошутил! Я имею в виду что для того чтобы считаться участником проекта, достаточно делать правки. Вот, например я админ в Commons, но никого там пока не блокировал, хотя админскими полномочиями пользуюсь (в основном для удаления). MaxiMaxiMax 09:50, 31 марта 2006 (UTC) *Кстати, есть предложение ввести понятие 'приостановка полномочий админа''' в связи с какими-то обстоятельствами в его жизни. Это может быть невозможность доступа в Инет, призыв в армию (а какой там в армии инет?). В данном случае приостановка может быть на любой срок, а в случае возвращения админа даётся срок на адаптацию и восстановление админских прав. Желательно, чтобы такой админ заранее информировал сообщество о причинах и возможных сроках отстутствия.--Torin 10:37, 31 марта 2006 (UTC) **Действительно хорошее предложение. Если восстановление в должности будет требовать только возвращения и краткого срока адаптации, то можно сократить период неактивности приводящий к -sysop. А делать это надо не только из соображения путаницы пользователей между активными и неактивными админами, но и из соображения безопасности: возможно неактивный админ указал в качестве е-мэйл почтовый акаунт на бесплатном сервере, а при отсутствии доступа в сеть, такие акаунты прикрываются через 3-6 месяцев, что может позволить злоумышленнику, зарегистрировать акаунт с этим именем за собой и после запроса пароля получить права администратора. --Morpheios Melas 10:55, 31 марта 2006 (UTC) *** Я это с год назад предлагал уже, но тогда все были против. Особенно это всё актуально в связи с быстрыми изменениями в правовой базе проекта. Вот, например, вчера были введены очень важные правила, сегодня ещё одни и ещё несколько находятся в процессе принятия. Если админ даже пару месяцев не участвовал в проекте он может просто элементарно не знать что некоторые аспекты уже регламентированы и их нельзя делать руководствуясь интуицией, заблокирует кого-нибудь за ерунду на месяц и получит кучу "благодарственных" писем от сообщества и выговор в личную карточку, если не иск в арбком. MaxiMaxiMax 11:28, 31 марта 2006 (UTC) **** Продолжение - здесь: Википедия:Голосования#Текущие голосования -- Vald 11:31, 31 марта 2006 (UTC) И с кого будем права снимать?! Глянем на неактивных сисопофф и их последние правки: }} блокировки · user= }} защиты · user= }} удаления · user= }} переименования)}} 00:12, 7 февраля 2006 (журнал) (разн.) Шаблон:Район (100x100px works in isolation...) 04:06, 15 мая 2005 (журнал) (разн.) Участник:Brion VIBBER (test) (наверху) }} блокировки · user= }} защиты · user= }} удаления · user= }} переименования)}} 01:55, 19 марта 2005 (журнал) (разн.) м Участник:JohnOwens/Bookmarks (Все статьи) 01:48, 19 марта 2005 (журнал) (разн.) м Участник:JohnOwens/Bookmarks (Циолковский) 01:46, 19 марта 2005 (журнал) (разн.) м Константин Эдуардович Циолковский (#REDIRECT Циолковский, Константин Эдуардович) (наверху) 16:57, 18 марта 2005 (журнал) (разн.) м Участник:JohnOwens 16:55, 18 марта 2005 (журнал) (разн.) Участник:JohnOwens/клавиатура (наверху) 16:35, 18 марта 2005 (журнал) (разн.) м Участник:JohnOwens/Sandbox (наверху) 16:27, 18 марта 2005 (журнал) (разн.) м Участник:JohnOwens/Sandbox 16:26, 18 марта 2005 (журнал) (разн.) м Участник:JohnOwens/Sandbox 15:50, 18 марта 2005 (журнал) (разн.) м Обсуждение участника:JohnOwens 15:45, 18 марта 2005 (журнал) (разн.) м Участник:JohnOwens 03:30, 18 марта 2005 (журнал) (разн.) Википедия:Участники по странам (→США) 03:28, 18 марта 2005 (журнал) (разн.) Википедия:Участники по странам (→США) 03:16, 18 марта 2005 (журнал) (разн.) Участник:JohnOwens/Bookmarks 03:11, 18 марта 2005 (журнал) (разн.) Википедия:Администраторы (→Администраторы русской Википедии) 02:54, 18 марта 2005 (журнал) (разн.) Участник:JohnOwens/Bookmarks 02:49, 18 марта 2005 (журнал) (разн.) Участник:JohnOwens/Bookmarks 02:46, 18 марта 2005 (журнал) (разн.) Участник:JohnOwens 02:38, 18 марта 2005 (журнал) (разн.) Участник:JohnOwens/Sandbox 02:31, 18 марта 2005 (журнал) (разн.) Участник:JohnOwens 02:28, 18 марта 2005 (журнал) (разн.) Обсуждение участника:JohnOwens 02:26, 18 марта 2005 (журнал) (разн.) Обсуждение участника:JohnOwens 01:38, 18 марта 2005 (журнал) (разн.) Участник:JohnOwens 01:37, 18 марта 2005 (журнал) (разн.) Участник:JohnOwens 01:35, 18 марта 2005 (журнал) (разн.) м Участник:JohnOwens 00:10, 19 июня 2003 (журнал) (разн.) м Участник:JohnOwens/Sandbox 00:00, 19 июня 2003 (журнал) (разн.) м Участник:JohnOwens/Sandbox 10:35, 16 июня 2003 (журнал) (разн.) м Участник:JohnOwens/Sandbox 14:32, 13 июня 2003 (журнал) (разн.) Участник:JohnOwens 18:43, 5 июня 2003 (журнал) (разн.) Участник:JohnOwens (dang broken browser :() 21:57, 27 мая 2003 (журнал) (разн.) м Википедия:Администраторы }} блокировки · user= }} защиты · user= }} удаления · user= }} переименования)}} 14:43, 13 мая 2005 (журнал) (разн.) Компакт-диск (Таблица размеров) }} блокировки · user= }} защиты · user= }} удаления · user= }} переименования)}} 01:16, 30 мая 2005 (журнал) (разн.) м Swift (+cat) }} блокировки · user= }} защиты · user= }} удаления · user= }} переименования)}} 03:59, 16 ноября 2005 (журнал) (разн.) Словарь компьютерного сленга (-vdf) 03:59, 16 ноября 2005 (журнал) (разн.) Новый большой англо-русский словарь (-vfd) 03:59, 16 ноября 2005 (журнал) (разн.) FightCats (-vfd) 03:58, 16 ноября 2005 (журнал) (разн.) Гимн Канады (-vfd) 03:57, 16 ноября 2005 (журнал) (разн.) Гимн Мьянмы (-vfd) 03:55, 16 ноября 2005 (журнал) (разн.) Википедия:К удалению (-8 ноября 2005 (до 15 ноября 2005)) 03:54, 16 ноября 2005 (журнал) (разн.) Википедия:Архив запросов на удаление (8 ноября 2005) 16:10, 13 сентября 2005 (журнал) (разн.) м Эйзенштейн, Сергей Михайлович Плюс малоактивные в последнее время }} блокировки · user= }} защиты · user= }} удаления · user= }} переименования)}} и }} блокировки · user= }} защиты · user= }} удаления · user= }} переименования)}}. И кто под эти критерии подпадает? Это раз. Дальше, ну вернётся админ, сделает пару правок, может даже удалит сего-нибудь или забанит очередную ипостась ровоама. Это ему автоматически внесёт в голову знание новых правил, а также практики их применения и традиций? Он будет знаком с нынешним состоянием сообщества (тьфу!)? MaxSem 13:31, 2 апреля 2006 (UTC) : Лично для меня целью введения возможности снятия статуса админа по таймауту является создание повода последний раз напомнить ему что он тут админ, возможно человек вернётся к активной деятельности, это было бы полезнее чем просто выгнать его. Brion_VIBBER и JohnOwens было бы хорошо лишить статуса, так как никакой от них пользы явно не будет. MaxiMaxiMax 13:58, 2 апреля 2006 (UTC) :: И как мы будем с Виббера и Оуэнза снимать полномочия? Ждать надо почти год, а вдруг они ещё по паре правок сделают? (Последнему, я кстати, написал в английское обсуждение, будет ли он продолжать. Пока не ответил....) Мне кажется, надо решать, как их смещать. Возможно, имеет смысл подать в АК иск о десисопливании(йоу!) некоторых админов, аргументируя это следующим положением из ВП:А: Администратор в Википедии — участник, наделённый правами и обязанностями выполнять работы по обслуживанию --MaxSem 15:05, 2 апреля 2006 (UTC) :::Хорошее предложение, но тогда двумя иноязычными г-дами я бы не ограничился. --The Wrong Man 15:08, 2 апреля 2006 (UTC) :: Думаю что Вибберу наше админство до лампочки, а Оуэнза можно десисопнуть по нашему правилу про 1 год неактивности. Лучше всего будет подготовить список неактивных админов, подтвердить его в АК, и предоставить стюардам выполнить техническую операцию. MaxiMaxiMax 15:09, 2 апреля 2006 (UTC) ::: Так я и пытаюсь объяснить, что по принимаемым сейчас правилам этот список пуст. MaxSem 15:14, 2 апреля 2006 (UTC) Виббера обязательно надо рассисопить. То-то повеселится мужик. Возьмет и в отместку рассисопит всех наших сисопов. Великая сисько- сисопо-война! Dart evader 15:30, 2 апреля 2006 (UTC) :Вернулся? Тогда я пойду. Как говорится, пост сдал — пост принял. ;-) --The Wrong Man 15:31, 2 апреля 2006 (UTC) :Идея забрать админские права на русский раздел у ведущего разработчика движка и админа всех серверов по причине "а вдруг он забудет пароль и его узнают злоумышленники" сама по себе забавна. Забирать админские права надо за неправильные действия, а не за бездействие. Сделал что-то, что идёт вразрез с общей целью - написание универсальной, свободной и непредвзятой энциклопедии - будь добр перестань быть админом. --Ctac (Стас Козловский) 17:06, 2 апреля 2006 (UTC) :: Ему они явно не нужны и он ими пользоваться не будет, его права намного сильнее. А нам он портит статистику. Что касается нарушений совершаемых админами - а кто не ошибается? думаю что нет таких. Если мы будем за ошибки постоянно выгонять из админов, то их у нас станет 0 через некоторое время. Вернее останутся те, кто ничего не делает. И чем это поможет Википедии? MaxiMaxiMax 03:57, 3 апреля 2006 (UTC) ::У них можно отнять не из соображения безопасности, а мотивировав это тем, что не стоит вводить новичков которым требуется помощь админа в заблуждене и напрасное ожидание ответа от неактивных админов... Но я не вижу чем они нам мешают... --Morpheios Melas 06:50, 3 апреля 2006 (UTC) ::Янки гоу хоум!!! :-))) --The Wrong Man 06:57, 3 апреля 2006 (UTC) ::Полностью разделяю мнению Стаса... И категорически против введения правил и процедур, ничего не дающих проекту, стоимость поддержания которых существенно выше, чем риск неблагоприятных последствий от их отсутствия. Да, и с меня, пожалуйста, тоже не надо снимать ни сисопские, ни бюрократические полномочия. И, если можно, напишите точно в граммах, сколько букв в какие места мне необходимо добавить, и какие справки из каких учреждений предъявить, чтобы избавить от топора, висящего над моей головой. :-/ Буду чрезвычайно признателен! Dr Bug 11:58, 21 апреля 2006 (UTC) ::: А зачем тебе эти права, если ты фактически прекратил работу над ВП в сентябре 2004 года? Чтобы были? ;о) Max''S''em 12:12, 21 апреля 2006 (UTC) ::::Для того, чтобы иметь возможность в будущем вернуться к активной работе. То, что я не забыл о проекте насовсем, как мне кажется, отлично подтверждается тем, что я отреагировал на сообщение, оставленное для меня Obersachse, менее чем через 10 дней. Например, в случае, если бы Максим (MaxiMaxiMax) приостановил бы активное участие, я взял бы на себя вопрос о наделении участников сисопскими полномочиями по результатам голосования. ::::Вопрос про количество правок был риторическим (я детально изучил ситуацию, прежде чем что-то делать), но всё равно, большое спасибо Максиму за то, что он детально и доброжелательно на него ответил (на моей странице)! Dr Bug 12:54, 21 апреля 2006 (UTC) ::::: Ну вот видишь: сам, защищаясь, приводишь аргу́мент против себя:). Уже давно Книпхоф получил бюрократские полномочия %) А ты даже этого не знал :D Max''S''em 13:03, 21 апреля 2006 (UTC) :::::Во-первых я не защищаюсь - не вижу причин, по которым я должен защищаться - просто я напрасно расценил заданный мне вопрос не как риторический. :::::Во-вторых, Kneiphof получил полномочия, когда я был ещё достаточно активен - можете сами сравнить даты. :::::В-третьих, я заканчиваю диалог - ввиду его бесплодности. Спасибо за понимание! Dr Bug 14:11, 21 апреля 2006 (UTC) Новости Ну как новости... Шведы тоже подобное замыслили, зацените ответ Бриона на сообщение об этом: Feel free to desysop me; if I need it in an emergency situation I can re-op myself pretty easily. :) MaxSem 20:47, 5 апреля 2006 (UTC) :«I can re-op myself pretty easily». Красиво сказано! :-) --The Wrong Man 21:30, 5 апреля 2006 (UTC) Количество администраторов Видел статист. страницу (ссылку не вспомню), из нее следовало, что у нас в русВП отношение (кол-во админ-ов/кол-во уч-ков) меньше в ~3 раза, чем у поляков и др., кого нам надо догонять. Вывод: число админов надо резко увеличить. --Бемби К. 06:53, 15 апреля 2006 (UTC) : Если вдруг потóм попадётся, —Mithgol the Webmaster 17:44, 7 мая 2006 (UTC) Неактивные администраторы Почитав страницу Арбитража решил зайти сюда. Мне всё равно, кто будет администратором и, наверно, людей, которые стояли у истоков русского раздела, не стоит лишать администраторского статуса, но почему разрешили DrBug убрать из списка администраторов информацию, что этот администратор в настоящее время неактивен? Администраторы ведь для того, чтобы к ним в случае необходимости можно было обратиться? Тем более, что DrBug неактивен и в английском разделе. Я предлагаю DrBug'а и других исторических администраторов (не лишая полномочий) вынести в отдельный список с заголовком "Почётные администраторы" ("Бывшие администраторы" как-то не очень звучит). --Pretender 07:43, 4 мая 2006 (UTC) : Согласен, сейчас сделаю. Max''S''em 08:59, 4 мая 2006 (UTC) ::Какой срок неактивности администратора ( а также кол-во правок за последнее время, etc.) достаточен для внесения его список неактивных? С. Л.!? 19:31, 11 мая 2006 (UTC) :Владимир Медейко, кстати, снял пометку о неактивности лишь потому, что предполагал, вероятно, снятие статуса администатора по наличию данной пометы. См. его комментарий в кратком описании, подтверждающий это предположение. И как ему могли «не разрешить» совершить правку? Откатить её? У нас эта пометка обязательной не является (это скорее указатель для желающих обратиться к админу), поэтому и её снятие не должно караться. Вообще, DrBug был встречен довольно холодно, хотя его «непонятливость» объяснима, — он не участвовал почти год; участник он здравомыслящий; теперь у него сложилось мнение об излишнем «забюрокрачивании» Википедии (см. реплику в обсуждении Obersachse)... С. Л.!? 19:31, 11 мая 2006 (UTC) +++Приятно, что в последнее время некоторые неактивные администраторы хоть стали заглядывать в Википедию. С. Л.!? 19:34, 11 мая 2006 (UTC) Сортировка А почему С.Л. идет после Ramir, а не после Vald? :Потому что латиница и кириллица в нашем алфавитном списке почему-то перемешаны. Я тоже считаю, что это неудобно, так что если в течение суток возражений не последует, постараюсь отделить мух от котлет ;) и займу, таким образом, «почётное» место в конце списка. С. Л.!? 19:19, 11 мая 2006 (UTC) 34 администратора Согласно статистике, в русской Википедии на данный момент 34 администратора http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%BB%D1%83%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%B1%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F:Listusers/sysop, в списке же их 33. Дело в том, что права администратора имеет Участник:Midom (видимо, один из разработчиков). Необходимо ли его добавить в список на ВП:А (в противном случае получается противоречие)? С. Л.!? 17:49, 11 августа 2006 (UTC) Об обсуждении статей Кравиц, Марины (на удаление) и Зильберг, Риммы Григорьевны (на восстановление) : Перенесено в Википедия:Запросы к администраторам Кто такой Wrong Man? На мой взгляд юзер Wrong Man есть и Wrong Admin, если он, конечно админ. Мне не понятно, почему он с завидной регулярностью налетает на мою страничку. И по какой причине, собственно говоря, у него дохлая ссылка? Заходит, нагадит, потом исчезнет. Где его искать? Пусть этот юзер установит у себя рабочую ссылку. Здесь он тоже ничего умного не написал, кроме как "Янки, гоу, хоум!". Где это сказано, чтобы бюрократы шастали по страничкам Вики с дохлой ссылкой? Если он такой "продвинутый", чтобы давать всем советы, то пусть хотя бы дорастёт до того, чтобы сделать самому себе страничку. Советую этому "меченному атому" впредь не появляться на моей страничке с дохлой ссылкой. Admin Obersachse, sieh mal an was macht hier dieser User Wrong Man. Er arbeitet nicht als echter Admin arbeiten soll. Warum du machst hier keine Ordnung? Hier herrscht sich eine Schweinerei. --Awarenstuermer 23:02, 14 октября 2007 (UTC) : Во-первых, TWM не администратор. Во-вторых, есть такая «болезнь», эритрофобия, и она не является поводом создания страниц, в том числе и личных страниц участников. В-третьих, участник просто предупреждает Вас о том, что у загруженных Вами изображений имеются проблемы. Ну и, в-четвёртых, Ваши комментарии в отношении участника нарушают правило о недопустимости оскорблений. ~ putnik 23:24, 14 октября 2007 (UTC) Обращения в личные обсуждения И кто же у нас к руВП такой любитель обращаться к любому из них на его «странице обсуждения»? Если эта фраза — атавизм тех времён, когда местная администрация состояла из двух с половиной человек, то пора бы её уже IMHO и убрать. А вообще мне очень не нравится манера ряда участников слать опам в личные обсуждения призывы что-то защитить и кого-то заблокировать. Не поощрять надо такое, а напротив, запрещать. Incnis Mrsi 19:39, 1 декабря 2007 (UTC) : Предлагаю системно продумать соответствующие поправки и рекомендации и внести на общее рассмотрение. А вообще многие люди после своих частных проектов/сайтов/форумов просто не могут привыкнуть к социальным особенностям Википедии. И обращение на страницу обсуждения — это ещё далеко не худший вариант, к сожалению. Kv75 20:22, 1 декабря 2007 (UTC) :: Ну, системность-то проблемы я понимаю, и в деле / уже была одержана маленькая победа. Но дорогой Kv75, какая ещё «социальная особенность Википедии»?! Во всех крупных структурах (и не только виртуальных, кстати) принято, чтобы обращения по определённым проблемам адресовались должности(роли), а вовсе не конкретному лицу. Скажем, Вы автоматически получили в наследство все нерешённые проблемы старого Арбкома, и никому не надо обращаться повторно в связи со сменой его персонального состава. Такая система как раз и является разумной, а вот кто у нас добряк-выдумщик по части личных обсуждений, неплохо бы выяснить. Incnis Mrsi 20:29, 1 декабря 2007 (UTC) ::: Так я и имею в виду, что люди не привыкли иметь дело с крупными структурами. А некоторые, кстати, имеют дело, но всё равно предпочитают личные связи (но речь не о данном случае). А вообще я прекрасно понял истоки данной темы (Альтес от них уже шарахнулся, теперь меня достают). С другой стороны, уходить от работы неприлично. Но всё равно придётся… Kv75 20:39, 1 декабря 2007 (UTC) ::: PS. Впрочем, данную частную проблему мне вроде удалось-таки пригасить в переписке. А как-нибудь при встрече приведу ещё один пример, куда более неприятный. Kv75 20:58, 1 декабря 2007 (UTC)